


I Need You

by NyvaariYuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Love, My First Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyvaariYuki/pseuds/NyvaariYuki
Summary: Hyun (Zen) has gone for a dinner with his brother in the hope to reconcile his family relationship.He doesn't come home till late and something doesn't seem quite right with him.The desperation in his eyes and words tell you all you need to know.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 53





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone story - however I have written another fic with Hyun with the MC name as Yuki. Please check that one out too!   
> Reunited - the story of Yuki and Hyun meeting again after Yuki disappeared. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut - it's very light. Please be nice! haha!

Hyun was late tonight. You were expecting him to be home this evening, but not this late. Perhaps dinner with his brother went better than he thought it would. 

The image of the two Ryu brothers drinking beer and laughing floated through your mind. 

Hopefully that was what was happening. 

It had been such a long time since Hyun had spoken to his family, you know he wanted to make amends. He had said you had given him the courage to make the first move, to reach out and arrange dinner with his brother. His parents still wouldn’t answer the phone to him yet, but perhaps his brother could help to bridge that gap.

You noticed how tense you were thinking about it. Hyun had promised that he would propose when he could introduce you to his family, and he was working so hard to make that happen.

You cared about the idea of a proposal but more importantly you wanted Hyun to be happy. If his happiness was to reconcile with his family you would support him the whole way.

Maybe a nice hot shower would help ease your tension.

The water was hot, not hot enough to burn, but enough to steam the room and relax your muscles.

You could feel your worries drain away with the flowing water. 

Hyun may be hot headed, he may be stubborn, but he was a hard worker, he was motivated and driven. You hoped that his family would recognise the man he is now, not the troubled teen he may have been. 

He’s a good man, surely anyone could recognise that. It’s true, you may be a bit biased, he was your man after all, but he was loved but his friends and his fans for who he is. 

You hoped that if things didn’t go well with his family, that maybe you and your friends at the RFA would be enough for him to be happy with this unconventional family.

The ‘Trust fund kid’ and his fangirl assistant, the secretive photographer, the troubled college kid and the aloof secret agent. You may have been a strange mix of people, people that never would have gathered under normal circumstances - but you were friends. These were people you could both rely on. They would support Hyun even when his family wouldn’t.

You didn’t hear the front door slam. You were too deep in thought, you had your eyes closed standing under the running water. You only noticed Hyun was home when his arms snaked around your waist.

“Y/N” He whispered in your ear. You could feel his naked body pressed up against your back as he held you close.

“I heard the shower… I couldn't resist” he continued and started to nip at your neck.

“Hyun..” you moaned. “You’re home”.

“I am”

“How-” He stopped you before you could ask about his dinner. He spun you round and pinned you to the wall of the shower room. 

“Not now - I can’t - I - I need you right now - please” You could see the desperation in his eyes, it wasn’t just lust, there was something else there too. His plea didn’t go unnoticed. The heat of the water seemed tepid compared to the heat between your legs.

You nodded and your lips crashed together. It was only brief before Hyun spun you around once again to face the wall placing your hands against it. 

“Don’t move” he cooed as he ran his hands down your body. He bent you forward, ever so slightly, so you could feel his hardened member against your buttocks. He was such a tease, he had barely touched you, you were ready for him, but he stayed still - his cock was so close, yet so far.

“Hyun..”

“Shhh, not yet babe” He reached his hand around to touch your throbbing womanhood. He knew what he was doing. He gently stroked your clit round in circles - you had to open your legs a little further, you wanted to give him the best access you could.

“Good girl” he cooed as he reached further and pushed two fingers into your wetness, with his fingers slicked he moved back to your clitoris. You couldn’t help but moan his name again, you were getting desperate for him, that cock he pressed so temptingly against you. You tried to force your bum further against him, you needed to feel him.

“I said dont move” he backed his cock away and with his free hand cupped your butt cheek and squeezed. Once he was happy that you weren’t going to try that again he moved closer, his fingers still slowly circling your clit, you were so sensitive. 

“Please - Hyun - I” you pleaded with him. 

“Y/N, tell me how much you love me” 

“I love you with all my heart Hyun. You’re my everything” you breathed. His fingers started to circle faster. You let out another moan.

“Are you happy? You wouldn’t prefer for us to have more money, a stable job or to live in a big house?” 

So this is what this is about you thought. It seems things didn’t go well with his brother, he needed confirmation that he’s made the right life choices, that you’re happy with him. He may have been dominating the situation in the shower, but he was vulnerable and he needed you to build his confidence, to stand with him and support him in that moment. It was so hard to concentrate on what to say as his fingers stroked your aching bud.

“I’m happy… i’m happy with you Hyun… i don’t need anything else” you were struggling to form sentences. Your legs were starting to shake from the pleasure radiating from your sex. 

“Please Hyun” you begged once more. You couldn’t take this anymore.

“I needed to hear that” he said as his fingers started going quicker and quicker. That pushed you over the edge. Your whole body started to shake and your legs started to give way. 

You felt Hyun’s strong arms around you and you were quickly lifted. 

“I got you babe, don’t worry” He carried you out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. You were both dripping wet, but in that moment neither of you cared. 

He still needed you and you needed him. You didn’t know exactly what had happened with his brother, but you were going to help him make this night memorable for the right reasons.


End file.
